The game of golf has enjoyed widespread popularity over the past 120 years, resulting in many innovations and improvements in the equipment used to play the game, namely golf clubs, golf balls, and accessories used by golfers. It is a new and improved accessory tool for golfers to which the present invention is directed.
Among existing accessory tools employed by golfers are tee holders, ball holders, club holders, ball markers, ball cleaners, club cleaners, divot repair tools, spike cleaning tools, and cigar holders. Various combinations and permutations of these devices have been long available to the golfing world.